


The Surprise of a Lifetime

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

It was a rare moment to breath at the BAU. The case was over, paperwork was done and there wasn’t another case on the docket just yet. Everyone on the team was talking about their plans for the weekend.

JJ was going home to Will and Henry. Derek had a date. Rossi was going to cook, drink wine and listen to Frank Sinatra, undoubtedly while also smoking a Cuban cigar. Emily and Garcia were going shopping and Hotch was going to take Jack to the beach.

“What about you, kid?” Morgan asked, wondering what the Boy Genius got up to when they weren’t at work. “Anything special planned for this weekend?”

Spencer shook his head; he normally didn’t have much in the way of things to do, so he read a lot, watched Dr. Who reruns and made a call to his mom to see how she was doing. “Nothing much, just the normal.”

All of their heads turned when they heard a knock at the door. It was Anderson. “Dr. Reid?” he said, sticking his head in. “You have someone here to see you. A young woman. She only said her name was Mia Duncan.”

He screwed his nose up in confusion. “I don’t know a Mia Duncan,” he said.

“She insisted on seeing you,” Anderson replied, ducking his head back outside.

Derek looked toward Spencer, assuming that it was a lady friend Spencer had that he didn’t want anyone to know about. “Well, well,” he laughed.

“I seriously don’t know a Mia Duncan,” Spencer insisted, his tone telling Morgan to shut up. “I guess I’ll go see what she wants.”

\------------------

As Spencer walked out toward the elevators where Anderson said Ms. Duncan was standing, he wondered who she was and how she knew him. 

“Hello, Ms. Duncan,” he greeted, watching in awe as she turned around. She was very tall, just a few inches shorter than him, had light brown hair similar to his own and eyes that reminded him of someone he couldn’t identify; he just knew he’d seen them before. Her baby face indicated she had to be at least 10 years younger than him. “Can I help you?”

“You’re Spencer,” she said. Not a question - a statement.

He was so confused. “Yes, that’s me. What can I do for you?”

She hesitated, wondering how to proceed. “Um...” she looked down, shuffling her feet back and forth before finding her words, “I-I’m your sister.”

Spencer’s eyes widened in astonishment. His mother had never had another child; she’d always said “Why mess with perfection?” This woman couldn’t be related to him.

“My mother never had another child,” he said, backing away from this woman who obviously had him confused with someone else. But she looked confident; something wasn’t sitting right with him.

As he stepped back, she stepped forward. “Half sister,” she said. “Your father is William Reid, yes?”

“My father had another kid?” he asked in astonishment. His father walked out on him and his mother because he couldn’t handle it, what had made him have another child?

“Yes,” she shook her head, the thankful look on her face apparent. She probably thought he’d immediately walked away. “I use my mother’s maiden name because he walked out on me.”

Spencer huffed in exasperation. “Well, that sounds familiar...I don’t mean to be rude, but how can I be sure you’re telling the truth?”

She lifted the sleeve of her right arm, reveling an oddly-shaped birthmark that Spencer had in the same area; he’d inherited it from his father. “Oh my god,” he said, staring at the mark that linked them.

“Can you excuse me for a moment?” he said, walking back to the conference room. The team was sitting there talking as if nothing had happened.

“What’s wrong, Reid?” Hotch asked, staring at the young agent’s face that was full of shock.

“M-Mia Duncan is my half-sister.” A series of gasps went around the room.

“What?” Garcia shrieked. “Your father?” 

“Yea...how could he not tell me something like this? I don’t understand,” he breathed.

Derek just shook his head. “I have no idea, but you have his number, right? Why don’t you call him?”

Spencer really never had any desire to talk to his father after the last time he saw him; he still held a grudge for him walking out on them. He couldn’t handle Spencer’s intellect or his mother’s schizophrenia. He didn’t want to talk to him, but he did want to ask him what the hell made him keep this from him. 

Maybe the birthmark was just similar, maybe she was lying...but he had to know. He walked out of the conference room and into the hallway, dialing his father’s work number in anger. “This is William Reid. How can I help you?”

Spencer almost couldn’t get the words out. “Dad?”

“Spencer?!” he wondered. “Hi. Has something happened? You’ve made it pretty clear you don’t want anything to do with me.” As he spoke, Spencer could here the tone in his father’s voice. His father felt that Spencer should put the past behind him, but he couldn’t.

“Well, I’m calling because a young woman by the name of Mia Duncan showed up at the BAU today claiming she’s my half-sister. Would you happen to know anything about that?” he demanded angrily.

He heard his father’s sigh on the other side of the phone, which was all the confirmation he needed. He practically screamed into the phone. “You had another child and that wasn’t something you figured I needed to know? I have a sister and you didn’t tell me? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Spencer, stop yelling,” his father replied, “Yes, Mia is my daughter. I didn’t tell you because you never speak to me. What was the point?”

“That’s not an excuse!” he yelled. “You could’ve said something the last time we all spoke in Vegas. Does mom know?”

“Yes, your mother knows, but she resents me for Mia.”

He was seething. “I wonder WHY?!” He felt like a vein was about to pop in his head. You have another child after leaving mom and I because you ‘couldn’t handle it’ and then not only do you do that, you walk out on her too? You’re really something.” Angrily, he hung up the phone and turned it off, knowing his father would try and call him back to explain.

When he walked back into the conference room, all the girls enveloped him in a hug. “You okay, kid?” Morgan asked.

“No,” he said matter-of-factly. “I have a sister and I never knew.” His head snapped back in the direction of the elevators, realizing he’d left her out there. “I’ll be back.”

Again, he made his way toward the elevators and found Mia again. “Sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Did I just hear you yelling?”

He winced; he’d been loud. “Yea, sorry. I don’t really speak to my...our father, but I do have his number and just called to ask him why he never told me about you.”

“I wish he had,” she said wistfully. “Growing up, I always wanted a big brother.”

A heavy moment passed between them as they both thought of how their lives would be different if William had mentioned them to each other.

“He’s a coward,” Spencer said, knowing what she was thinking.

She nodded, obviously having some tainted memories of their father. “I came here because I was wondering if you might want to get to know each other? I could understand if you don’t want to, but I figured I’d try.”

Of course he wanted to - that’s why he was so angry. His father had deprived him of that. “Of course,” he said, a million different questions racing through his mind, “Do you maybe want to go to breakfast or lunch this weekend? I can pick you up from wherever you live and we can get to know each other.”

She smiled warmly. “That sounds great. And Spencer?” she asked her voice losing its tense edge.

“What’s wrong?” he wondered.

“Nothing, I’m just sorry I came to your job to tell you something like this. I couldn’t think of another way to find you.”

“It’s okay,” he said. It wasn’t her fault. “It’s his fault. This weekend we can vent to each other about how horrible he is.”


End file.
